He Smiled At How Sweet My Words Were: Hidan
by XxXSpazasticXxX
Summary: A Hidan One Shot! I hope you like it.


Flashback_  
_  
_I was alone and cold, like most days, wondering what I was doing wrong, why I was so hated. No matter how mean people were to me I could never be mean back, I guess that's just the kind of person I am. Sitting alone wasn't always bad, sometimes it was fun. Getting to think about my life, beautiful boys, if I was ever going to fall in love. Usually when I reach love I become a hard shell again, not letting anyone in, not allowing anyone to see my beaten and bruised heart. I've never been in a relationship, so my heart has never been hurt by love, just by people's words. I heard the ruffle of leaves off to my right. I turned my head slowly not really worried about if it was someone else who was out to get rid of me. I looked over, and that's when I saw him. For the very first time. _

_-Who is he?_ _I thought. Whoever he was, he was...gorgeous.___

_He stepped out from behind the tree's. Obviously focused on me. What did he want with me? He approached me slowly and cautiously. ___

_-I'm not that bad, am I? I thought to myself watching him approach me with caution.___

_"Yes?" I asked smiling gently.___

_"Are you alone?" The man asked politely.___

_-Wow, he didn't scream or throw something at me. That's new.___

_"Yes, yes I am. I'm Kaya. And you are?" I asked.___

_"I'm Hidan."___

_"Hello Hidan. Do you need me?" I asked still wondering what he was doing here.___

_"No not really, I was just walking around aimlessly when I saw you over here. I thought I would come talk to you. But I can leave you alone if you wish." Hidan said sweetly.___

_"Oh, well that's sweet. No, I don't wish to be alone, I would enjoy it very much if you came and sat next to me. Come talk to me darling." I said.___

_He smiled at how sweet my words were.___

_"You know, you're alright." He said walking over and taking a seat.___

_"Alright? How?" I asked suspiciously.___

_"One, beautiful. Two, I can tell you're gentle." He responded.___

_"Awh darling, thank you. You're the first person to ever tell me such a thing." I stated.___

_"How so?" He asked.___

_We sat there for hours, I was telling him about how I was hated for a reason I didn't even know. I told him about how no matter how harsh the people's words were, I could never be rude back, or go off at them. I was always so sweet, and sometimes I wished I wasn't. He told me how sorry he was then drifted off into the story of his life. How he started worshiping Jashin at a young age when he had lost everything and hatred had filled his heart. I also apologized for his tough life. We sat there for a few more hours reminiscing about our lives and our pasts. ___

_"I hate this, but I have to go." Hidan said was he stood up.___

_-Everything good must die eventually. I thought to myself.___

_"Oh." I said gently looking down. ___

_"Don't worry, I'll see you again someday. Goodbye Kaya." He said as he took off.___

_"Goodbye Hidan." I whispered as he finally was out of my sight.___

End Flashback_  
_  
That was the last time I ever saw lovely Hidan. I thought about him everyday, hoping he was doing well, wondering what he was doing now.

"Kaya, you better not be day-dreaming on the job, understand me?" My mother said giving me a harsh glare.

"Yes mother. I understand."

"You better."

-Even my mother hates me. I thought.

I got off work, which unfortunately I was working with my mom. I went home, already having my bags packed. I've been planning this escape for years, ever since Hidan left. I wanted him to take me with him. I grabbed my bags and climbed out my window. I ran at full speed out of the large sea-blue doors of the Leaf Village, ignoring the two ninja's calling after me as I past their guard station inside the front gates.

-I have to get away from here. I thought to myself, starting to run faster. Being alone wont be so bad, even though I've been alone all my life, I've been surrounded my people.

I ran and ran and ran till I couldn't run anymore, I stopped at a beautiful waterfall and just stared.

-Oh so much more beautiful than anything in the Leaf Village.

I started to walk again, having no idea where I was going. Bags in hand, I walked and walked. It started to get dark but I kept on walking, except with my head down, not looking where I was going. I hit something hard, it felt like a tree.

"Sorry." I said as I started to help myself up. "Of course I would be the one to say sorry to a inanimate object." I said aloud.

Looking up I saw that it wasn't an inanimate object at all, it was a man, a man that looked ever so familiar.

"Ahh, Kaya, long time no see beautiful. How has the lovely Kaya-san been?"

-How did he know my name? I thought.

"Uhm, pardon me sir, I didn't see you. If you don't mind me asking. How do you know my name?"

"So you're saying you don't remember the only man that was ever nice to you? Well thats a disappointment." He said staring deep into my eyes. He made me blush.

"H-Hidan?" I asked eyes growing wide.

"Yes." He replied.

-Wow, he's grown into even more of a beautiful man.

"I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you, it's just been so long. How has my darling been?" I asked not wanting him to see me blush.

"Well look at you, still the same sweetheart, using your loving words." Hidan chuckled.

-How red am I? I thought to myself. I hope he doesn't notice.

"Kaya, you're blushing." He said smiling.

-Yeah....that didn't work out the way I planned. I thought.

"N-No I'm not." I said as I shook my head, really trying to shake the redness off of my cheeks.

He grabbed my head and held it gently in his palms.

"Yes Hidan darling, I am blushing. I guess it's because I haven't seen you in so long, and I forgot just how handsome you really are." I admitted.

"Oh, really now? I'm handsome?" He asked teasing me.

"Y-yes, you are."

"Thanks." Hidan responded.

He didn't return the compliment, possibly because he might not have wanted to callme handsome.

"I need to find another sacrifice." Hidan said at random as you two walked down the long forest path.

"That's bad Hidan." I answered him.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well killing people in general is bad." I said.

"Kaya, love, for Jashin followers it's not." Hidan said.

"Oh..." I said, still thinking about how bad it was, but not wanting to argue.

"Would you like to be my next sacrifice?" Hidan asked at random.

My eyes went wide and I stopped in my tracks.

"Wah? Me be your sacrifice? No way!" You said trying not to yell.

Before I knew it my back was up against a tree, and I couldn't move. I looked up to see Hidan had my arms above my head holding my wrists to the tree. His body pressed to mine with his face unbelievable close to mine.

"H-Hidan." You whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Why won't you be my sacrifice? You know, all of my sacrifices are important to me." He said with a smirk.

"Do I need to be killed by your hand to mean something important to you?" I asked starting to cry. Not once have I ever cried, no matter what hell I've been through, I've never cried. But there was something different about this man.

"No." Hidan replied removing his right hand from your wrists above the both of you to wipe your tears away. He gently put his hand back where it was, above your head.

He inched his face closer to yours, like it wasn't already close enough. Now the tip of his nose was touching yours. He looked straight into your eyes.

"You know something Kaya." He whispered.

"What?" You said trying not to shed another tear, not wanting him to have to remove his hand again.

"This is only my second time coming across you. The first time I thought you were gorgeous, now I think you're beyond gorgeous. I didn't think I'd be this close to a woman the second time we meet." Hidan spoke these words ever so carefully, making sure he didn't say the wrong thing.

"So close as in physically like we are now, or emotionally as in, like or love?" I asked, not sure if he meant one or the other.

"Both." He whispered.

-Oh. I thought to myself.

"But it's not like, Kaya." Hidan started. "It's love."

The kiss was unbelievable. His soft lips coming down on mine when I least expected it. I let out a soft moan of pleasure, which made his kiss a little bit harder than before, wanting to hear me moan again. I didn't hold back and I gave him what he wanted to hear. Over and over again. My hands were still above my head and I was starting to lose blood in them, but I didn't care. He seemed to have read my mind and put them down but interlaced his fingers with mine down by my waist. Our lips finally separated and I let out a small whine. My lips went cold from the breeze that blew right past us. I missed the lips that kept mine warm. I leaned in for more, with my eyes still closed, even though I could tell his were open and he was staring at me. He leaned back a little bit not letting me get my kiss. I opened my eyes and stared at his beautiful face.

"Don't worry love, there is more where that came from." Hidan said noticing the sadness in my eyes.

-There better be. I thought.

"Okay." I whispered. "Oh and Hidan."

"Yes?" He said with a seductive smirk.

"I love you too."


End file.
